


Always my beta baby

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Kinda, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Nursing, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for my own beta.</p>
<p>Cora and Laura always had a special relationship. With Laura back from the dead, Cora hopes to slide into old roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always my beta baby

Laura yawned as she sat down on the couch in Derek's loft. Or rather the Hale Loft. She had moved in with her brother once things had settled down. No she wasn't dead, no she didn't know how she was alive and yes her eyes are in fact still red. Derek seemed relieved that she was there, even if they argued commonly about whether or not to let Peter suffer at the asylum or to let Laura go there and kill him herself. She propped her feet up on the coffee table in a way that she always yelled at Cora for doing and idly flicked through the television channels. There was never anything on worth while anyway.

Cora had returned from South America when she found out her sister was back, Laura knew she would. Her beta wouldn't stray far, she hadn't since they were children. Their reunion bitter sweet considering they were surrounded by people.

"So you never told Derek?" Laura had asked quietly that night from her place standing on the balcony. 

Her sister who had been leaning against the banister shook her head. "I thought you were gone so it didn't matter. And I knew it was more than an alpha thing." She said dryly. "It was a girl thing, a you thing. I knew that Derek wouldn't be able to fill the void even if he did understand what we did and didn't think I was a freak."

Laura sighed and pet over her sister's head. "You're not a freak, packs are different than humans, especially how small we are right now." She brushed the hair out of Cora's eyes and smiled before leaning down to kiss her gently. "Don't worry once Derek is out of the house we'll have you back to being my beta baby again." She cooed.

That was three days ago and today finally Derek decided he needed a bit of a vacation. Laura managed to avoid mentioning the fact that her twenty one plus brother was bringing a very seventeen year old Sheriff's son on his trip. Little things like that didn't need mentioned. Not when Laura had secrets of her own. It's always best to keep your stones at bay when you live in glass houses after all. She smiled her knowing older sister smile before waving him good bye and promising not to let Cora throw any lively parties in the loft while he was away. Cora of course wouldn't have a chance, Cora wouldn't have much of a shot at doing anything other than moaning if Laura had her way. But that of course were part of those things that were better left unsaid.

They waited an hour to make sure Derek wouldn't be popping back in for anything forgotten before the whining of the youngest Hale became just too pathetic for Laura to ignore. "Come here baby beta." She murmured as Laura began to slide her shirt off. Cora almost tackled her to get onto the couch but sat back waiting impatiently as Laura slid off her bra as well. The alpha sister had lactated well through out high school, something to do with high hormone levels and small pack size, she thought it would be something that wouldn't join her on her trip back from death, but luckily for both herself and Cora, it had. She sighed as she let her head fall back, puffy nipples on top of jiggling over filled breasts, pointing to the sky. 

Cora whined, shifting in her seat with a broken whimper before Laura finally nodded. The girl latched onto Laura's right nipple, nursing gently as the milk began to flow into her mouth in uneven spurts. "Calm down." Laura murmured. The critique seemed to do its job. Cora calmed and began to take mouthfuls pulling from Laura's chest in a more even, calming measure.

"That's my beta baby." Laura cooed as she pet over Cora's long hair. "You missed your Alpha didn't you?" she asked. It had been years, since Cora was merely a child, Laura not that far from it since they played. But the roles came back to them as naturally as the wolves were under their skin. She sighed letting her head drop back as she watched her sister nurse happily, switching from one breast to the other when the milk flow died down. "I don't make as much as I used to." She said apologetically. 

Cora didn't seem to mind. She pulled off Laura's chest with a pant, crawling into her older sister's lap as she nuzzled against the woman's shoulder. "Missed you alpha. Missed you so much." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around Laura crying softly at the over whelming emotions. "When I found Derek, and you weren't there it killed me. I thought I lost you too. I love Derek I do he's my big brother but I couldn't go to him not for the things I needed. I even debated on being with other women. I tried it but it just didn't work." She said in frustration.

Laura smiled a sad smile as she pushed back Cora's hair. "It's okay Cora." She murmured. "It's okay. It wasn't then. Nothing was okay, nothing was anywhere near it for us, for all of us for a while. But that doesn't mean that it can't be okay now." She assured quietly as she began to pull the younger girls shirt off. "What do you say we go up to my room hmm?" She asked as she stood holding the girl to her. Cora wrapped her legs and arms around her topless sister, allowing herself to be carried and coddled like a baby. She felt like a baby when she was with Laura. It was nice to be able to just let go. 

Laura laid Cora down onto the bed before the older woman stood frowning to herself. "I know we never really added sex before. It was just you nursing and me desperately rubbing myself after you left my room." She admitted as she sat on the edge of the bed. "But .. I mean would you be opposed?" She asked seeming a bit timid for the first time through all of this. 

Cora sat up and grinned as she pulled her sports bra off before she began to work at her shorts. "I used to do it too. I would hide in my closet and rub myself." She admitted. "I want to touch you. I really do. I've never eaten a girl out but god please Laura teach me." She murmured as she sat up on her knees, naked and flushed. Laura groaned as she shoved her own shorts off before joining her younger sister on the bed.

"It's pretty easy." She murmured as she laid on her back on the bed "Just lick up and down, sometimes you can push your tongue in, or focus on my clit." She said as she watched Cora, slide in between her knees. She let out a surprised breath as Cora practically dove into her pussy. "Easy." She reminded as Cora's tongue slid restlessly up and down her slit. The lathing digit slowed pressing into the older girls entrance. Cora moaned at the taste of her sister, something in her wolf preening at being allowed to taste such a vulnerable place on her alpha. She lapped up towards Laura's clit, teasing it gently from under it's hood. 

Laura arched a bit, biting her lip as she dug her heels into the bedding. "Oh that's.. see you're doing just fine. You can add a finger or two if you want, curl them up like you do inside yourself." She mumbled before gasping as Cora latched onto her clit completely, sucking it into her mouth. "Good girl." She moaned out. Laura's eyes rolled back as two long lean fingers slid into her pussy, curling knowingly up against her g spot. She wouldn't last long, it had been literally a life time since she had sex. "There." she whimpered as her legs began to tremble. "Right there." She could feel it, the winding tight feeling in her guts, the tingling burn in her thighs. She arched and cried out when she finally fell over the edge, grunting and surging with rolls of her shoulders as she came. Her legs clamped onto Cora's head, grinding her pussy down into the beta's mouth as she rode out the last of the orgasm.

She pulled her legs apart, still panting and smiling as she looked down at her little sister's cum slicked face. Cora groaned and rubbed her wet face against Laura's thigh making the older girl squeal. "EWw." She said rubbing her thigh on the blanket. "Okay other than that last move, you're a natural." She said pulling her sister up to her. "Did you want me to do it to you?" She asked biting over her flushed lip.

Cora blushed and looked away a moment. "I've never actually had someone else touch me or eat me out." She said. "I thought about fucking Stiles but Malia likes him." She said nonplus before wiggling on the bed. "Yeah I want you to do it Laura I really do." She said before she flopped herself on the bed. Laura laughed at her sister's still little kid actions before she knelt between the girls knees.

Laura smiled up at her. "Beta baby I want you to warn me if you're close. You don't cum without my permission do you understand?" She asked as she spread Cora's legs wider. 

Cora nodded eagerly and grinned. "Yes Alpha." She cooed.

"Good girl beta baby." Her sister replied as she smacked the inside of Cora's thigh making the girl jerk. Laura smiled as she leaned down, lapping gently at her baby sister's slit. She delved her tongue into the virgin girl, watching as her legs trembled on either side of her head. She lapped up to her clit, swirling her tongue around it before going back to her hole. She would repeat this over and over making Cora keen. She was getting close, even Laura could smell it. 

"Please!" Cora begged, forcing Laura to sit up and shake her head no. She went back to her pussy, focusing on lapping and sucking on the lips before taunting her clit once more until Cora was yet again begging. Laura set a pace, tease, please, repeat. When Cora started whimpering, actual tears running from her eyes Laura broke down. She pulled off of the girls pussy and grinned up at her. 

"You may cum." She murmured as she went back to the girls clit. She sucked it into her mouth lathing at Cora's sensitive nub until Cora screeched out a howl. She came hard, bucking her hips, pussy wet and dripping as she went through the waves of her pleasure. Cora went limp, whimpering as she came down from the high. "Oh god." She panted out before smiling down at her sister. 

"Thanks." She croaked out as she curled on her side. Laura slid up beside her and pulled the girl into her arms. 

"You did so good." She cooed down to her little sister. "So proud of my beta baby girl." She murmured. "You're always gonna be my beta baby." She whispered. "Always."


End file.
